A Mother's Guidance
by MaskedWriter18
Summary: What if Minato had decided to seal the Yin half of Kurama into Kushina and save her life? How different would the story be? Would Naruto be stronger because he grew up with his mother's guidance? How much would be different? You will have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, this was made purely for entertainment.**

**What if Minato had decided to seal the Yin half of Kurama into Kushina and save her life? How different would the story be? Would Naruto be stronger because he grew up with his mother's guidance? How much would be different? You will have to read to find out.**

**Prologue-The Fated Night**

**Kushina Uzumaki POV-**

"Hehe, I'm a father now." Minato, my husband said, wiping his eyes from tears of joy as Naruto came into the world.

"Naruto…we finally meet….." I said weakly, having just given birth to my first born son. He had the same hair as Minato and he also had whisker marks from being fed Nine-Tails Chakra while he was inside me.

Minato quit wiping his eyes and returned to suppressing the seal that kept the Nine-Tails within me. "All right Kushina! It's rough having just given birth…but we need to completely suppress Nine-Tails again!" Minato said.

"Yeah…" I said not as weakly as before but still out of breathe.

Suddenly I heard screams and the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. "Lady Biwako! Taji!" Minato yelled out.

"Fourth Hokage Minato…step away from the Jinchuriki…or else this child will die after its first minute." said a voice that I couldn't recognize. I tilted my head to see a masked man who was holding Naruto in one arm, and he held the other over Naruto's head.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I felt the seal weaken and the Nine-Tails struggling to get free. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled out in pain.

"Kushina! Nine-Tails seal isn't…." Minato started to say but was cut off.

"Hurry up and step away from the Jinchuriki. Don't you care what happens to your brat?" The masked man said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Wait…stay calm!" Minato shouted at the man.

"Ughhh, ahhhh!" I screamed as the seal weakened even more.

"Speak for yourself. I'm supremely calm, Minato." The masked man said as he threw Naruto into the air and prepared to stab him.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as loud as I could, terrified that my son was going to die. Thank goodness that my husband is extremely fast, as he was able to catch Naruto in mid-air and land on the wall behind the masked man.

"Leave it to the Yellow Flash…but what about next?" The masked man said as the blanked Naruto was wrapped in started to smoke, revealing that there were paper bombs. I watched as Minato quickly pulled Naruto out of the blanket as the bombs started to go off.

"Minato! Naruto!" I yelled in terror as Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

As soon as Minato left, the masked man was at my side and grabbed me. He teleported me using some weird Space-Time Jutsu and we ended up at some lake with a bunch of rock formations jutting out from the water. The masked man formed a hand sign and a bunch of seals shot out from the seal on my stomach, wrapping around the rock formations and keeping me in an upright position with my arms out.

"What…do you want?" I asked.

"I'm going to extract Nine-Tails from you and crush the Leaf." The masked man said.

"What…?" I asked breathing heavily still as the seal progressed up my face.

"Minato's Flying Raijinn Jutsu allows him to transport between locations marked with jutsu symbols. The markings are incorporated into this sealing jutsu. Minato can protect you at all times, but he is far away now." The masked man said as he revealed a Sharingan. "Nine-Tails' seal has weakened due to childbirth. Do you know how long I have waited for this?" This masked man asked.

I could only react in shock at what the man was planning. He just stared at me with his Sharingan as I felt the seal weaken to the almost breaking point. The Nine-Tails chakra started surrounding me until a chakra manifestation of the Nine-Tails head completely surrounded me.

"Now…come on out, Nine-Tails!" The masked man said as the seal was completely broken and the Nine-Tailed fox was unleashed. He roared at the moon as he was finally and fully let out, although he was now being controlled by the masked man. I fell down, completely exhausted as my strength was failing. "Good…to the Leaf." The masked man said as he walked away from me.

"Huf, Huf. Wait…" I gasped out.

"You Uzumaki Shinobi are just amazing….you don't die right away when the tailed beast is extracted? The masked man asked as he turned his head toward me and made the Nine-Tails lift his arm and prepared to attack. The Nine-Tails roared as the masked man said "You were his Jinchuriki….I'll let you die by his hand." He made the Nine-Tails send his hand crashing towards me. Minato appeared out of nowhere at the last second and grabbed onto me just as the Nine-Tails struck where we were.

I opened my eyes and saw that Minato had teleported us away to the top of some trees just in time.

"You really are a flash, but you're too late." The masked man said.

"Minato….Naruto….is Naruto….all right?" I asked weakly, barely able to talk or keep my eyes open.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's in a safe place right now." Minato said, smiling weakly. He turned towards the masked man and released a huge amount of Killer Intent.

"…..Oh good….Minato….stop that man and Nine-Tails…..they're planning to hit the Leaf…." I said weakly, sweating a lot. Minato teleported us away to one of his safe houses. "Why…?" I gasped out.

"Shhhh, just be with Naruto." Minato said as he carried me over to where Naruto was sound asleep.

"Naruto…" I whispered as I pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes and grimaced. I heard Minato go over to one of the closets and pulled out one of his Hokage robes. "Minato….thank you…good luck…." I said as he pulled the coat on.

"I'll be right back." He said before disappearing. I laid there with Naruto for what seemed like moments before Minato was back. He grabbed both Naruto and I and teleported out of the safe house into a clearing where the Nine-Tails was. He didn't seem to be under control of the masked man anymore but he looked angry none the less.

"I've got to erect a barrier right away." Minato said. It was obvious that he was running low on chakra as he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"….I can still….do it…Minato…" I gasped out. I used my chakra and manifested my chakra chains which I used to create and barrier and wrap around the Nine-Tails.

"Kushina rest, you need to be there for Naruto tomorrow." Minato said as he turned his back on me.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to die anyway? I'll take the Nine-Tails with me so that he won't be able to emerge again for a while." I gasped, confused at what Minato was trying to accomplish.

Minato wiped the tears that had started to form from his eyes. "Using the sealing jutsu that you have taught me, I am going to seal my remaining chakra along with half of the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto. But first I am going to seal the yin half of the Nine-Tails chakra into you by using the Reaper Death Seal, so you will be able to live and be there for Naruto." Minato said.

"What?!" I asked shocked. "But you will die if you use that jutsu! Also, why do you want to burden Naruto with being a Jinchuriki?!" I asked shocked and angry. I didn't want that for my son.

"Because I believe that the masked man who attacked you is going to bring disaster to this world and the person who is going to stop him is our son. He will open the up the future as a Jinchuriki and you will guide him every step of the way." Minato said as he performed the signs for the Reaper Death Seal. He turned towards the Nine-Tails and all of a sudden the Yin half of the beast's chakra was ripped from its body and sealed into me. I immediately felt better, my strength returning to me.

"Kushina now is not the time to argue with me." Minato gasped as he summoned a sealing alter and placed Naruto onto it. The Nine-Tails realized what Minato was planning and sent one of his claws towards Naruto. Minato jumped in front of it at the last time and was pierced through, but somehow he managed to stop the attack of the Nine-Tails.

He coughed up blood as he said his final words "Kushina, please tell our son how much I love him." He asked. I nodded and started to cry and fell on my knees. My strength had started to leave me as my body had been through too much for the day. "Goodbye Kushina. Eight Signed Seal!" Minato shouted as a flash of light blinded me and the Nine-Tails was absorbed into my son. Minato fell over dead with a smile on his face. Completely exhausted I released my chakra chains and fell over. Hiruzen Sarutobi ran up to me and stared in shock at the scene.

"Lord Hiruzen, please get Naruto to a hospital." I said exhausted as I passed out.

**A/N There we go for the Prologue. Hope you follow and leave reviews. Also leave reviews on my other story, A New Threat and A New Hero. I only got one and it was not very kind. But that's okay because I'm just learning how to do this. P.S If at all possible I would appreciate it if you did not use profanity in the reviews.**


	2. Background Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, this was made purely for entertainment.**

**I am so sorry that I have not been able to update in a month. I got really caught up in school and then I went away on vacation and then went on a missions trip for a week. I am almost done with the first chapter but to make up for the delay I will post some background information from the prologue to Chapter One.**

Naruto Uzumaki was raised without a father; however the strength of his mother's love and the support from certain individuals helped fill in the void. He did however, know of the love that his father held for him and knew exactly what happened to his father. Because of the quick temper of Naruto's mother and the orders of the Third Hokage, Naruto was viewed as a hero by most. There were a few who did not see him that way, but saw the demon that killed their families. On the day of his Fourth birthday, some of these people surrounded Naruto and proceeded to beat him to nearly an inch of his life. Kushina appeared just in time and killed every single one who attacked Naruto

When he turned Four years old, his mother decided that it was time to start training him to be a ninja. She taught him all of the basic knowledge that he needed to know. She also started teaching him how to use his chakra and control it properly even though he was the Jinchuriki. When he was able to control his chakra properly, his mother started to teach him how to access some of the power of the Nine Tails within him, but he still wasn't ready to control that power just yet. Kushina also taught Naruto how to manifest his chakra as well as most of the Uzumaki Clans unique jutsu. Naruto was very good at the sealing jutsu but for some reason he could not create the chakra chains just yet.

For a while Kushina would teach him every day, but when Naruto turned five Hiruzen Sarutobi started to teach him. He was the one who discovered that Naruto had a natural affinity for Wind Style and started teaching him new Wind Style Jutsu. Outside of Wind Style techniques Hiruzen also trained Naruto in taijutsu and his aim in throwing ninja tools. Along with these things he also taught Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**, and the **Leaf Shunshin**.

Because of the friendship of his mother and Mikito Uchiha, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends. The two spent a lot of their childhood together along with Itachi and because of this Itachi becomes an older brother like figure to Naruto.

**I was wondering, do you think that I should make the Namikaze Clan have a Kekkei Genkai? Let me know what you think.**

**Also here is a list of things that I will not be putting into this story:**

**No Harems-Not sure I'll ever do a Harem story**

**No Lemon-I do not do that type of thing**

**No Godlike Naruto-I don't like the stories where Naruto has godlike powers at the beginning. I'm slowly going to develop his abilities but he will be a lot stronger than canon.**


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, this was made purely for entertainment.**

**What if Minato had decided to seal the Yin half of Kurama into Kushina and save her life? How different would the story be? Would Naruto be stronger because he grew up with his mother's guidance? How much would be different? You will have to read to find out.**

**The rest of the story will be told in Third Person, limited to Naruto and Kushina only**

**A/N Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Sorry for taking so long to get the first chapter out. I got really busy with the last few weeks of school and was on vacation then went on a mission's trip but now I'm back.**

**Chapter One-A Mothers Love**

**Naruto Uzumaki POV-**

Naruto had another boring day at the academy. Everything that they have gone over so far Naruto has already learned thanks to his mother. Luckily he wasn't the only one bored out of his mind, his best friend Sasuke Uchiha was really bored with the class as well.

As soon as class let out Naruto ran home so he could tell his mother how his day was. Afterwards he would go to the Hokage Tower so he could train with Oldman Hokage for the evening. He opened the door to his house and met his mother in the kitchen.

"You got back here pretty fast, how was school?" Naruto's mother asked. Naruto explained how his day was and quickly ran up to his room to change his clothes. When he came back down his mother was waiting by the door. "Naruto, you need to be back by sundown. The Third Hokage is really busy and he needs his rest so don't push him too hard. Plus, tomorrow we are going to go to Sasuke's house!"

"Okay Mom! See you later!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of the house towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto stopped running once he got to the door of the Hokage Tower and walked in. "Good afternoon, do you know if the Oldman is done with his paperwork yet?" Naruto asked the secretary with a smile on his face.

"He just finished and is ready for you." The secretary chuckled as Naruto nodded and made his way to the Hokage's office. On his way up he noticed a man that had his right eye covered in bandages and his right arm hidden inside his cloak. The man also had a scar on his chin. It was Danzo Shimera, one of the Leaf's Elders. As Naruto continued up the steps he noticed Danzo was staring at him. Naruto walked past Danzo and still felt the gaze on him, but when he turned around Danzo was gone. Naruto would have to ask the Oldman about Danzo later.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's Office and saw the Third Hokage was already in his training gear. "Ahh Naruto are you ready?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

"You bet! I want to learn some more Wind Style Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as The Third Hokage walked over to Naruto. It had been two years since Naruto had started training with the Oldman and his skills had greatly enhanced. The Third Hokage had been training him three times a week for three hours at a time after he was done with all of his paperwork for the day.

"We'll see. I'll show you another one today if you have mastered the one I taught you the last time." Hiruzen said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and both disappeared in a shunshin. The two of them appeared in the Hokage's secret training ground. Hiruzen walked away from Naruto and pulled out a single shuriken.

"Are you ready Naruto? I want you to counter with the last jutsu that I taught you." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and started to form the hand signs because even though the Oldman didn't look it, he was pretty fast. The Third Hokage quickly threw the shuriken and clapped his hands together. "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled as the single shuriken multiplied into thirty just as Naruto finished the hand signs. This entire process took just three seconds.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Naruto shouted as he excelled a huge burst of wind from his mouth. The wind deflected all of the shuriken and was strong enough to knock over a couple of trees and Hiruzen as well.

The Third Hokage got up and started laughing. "Amazing, I didn't think that you would have been able to master that technique so quickly." He said. Naruto just beamed in excitement.

"Thank you, I've been practicing with it." Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you are ready for **Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere**." Hiruzen said grinning at the young boy. Hiruzen went on to describe the mechanics behind the jutsu and then demonstrated the technique. Hiruzen let Naruto try the jutsu but was having difficulty with it. Naruto kept on trying for the next two and a half hours and finally began to feel exhausted as his chakra was starting to get low. He tried the technique one last time and to his and Hiruzen's amazement was able to perform the technique perfectly, shredding apart some of the trees as well.

"Amazing, I can't believe you have already mastered that jutsu. I am very impressed, but I think that is enough for today." Hiruzen said.

Naruto fell on one of his knees and was breathing heavily but he still had a huge grin on his face. "Hold on sensei, there is one thing I want to ask you. Who exactly is Danzo Shimera? I walked past him on the way to your office and he was looking at me weird." Naruto asked.

Hiruzen's eyes hardened at the mention of the Ninja of Darkness. "Naruto, I want you to do me a favor and stay away from Danzo. He is a very bad man and no one knows what he is up to. Can you do that for me?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded his head and passed out from exhaustion. Hiruzen chuckled and picked the boy up before disappearing in a shunshin taking the boy to his home. He appeared in the Uzumaki's living room and was greeted by being smacked in the back of the head by the fiery red head.

"You scared me half to death! You could have knocked ya know? Anyway, sorry for hitting you Lord Hokage and thank you for bringing Naruto home." Kushina Uzumaki said taking her son out of the Hokage's arms.

"I'm sorry Kushina and anytime, I should get going." Hiruzen said rubbing the back of his head before disappearing in a shunshin.

**Next Afternoon-Kushina Uzumaki POV**

Naruto and his mother were walking towards the Uchiha Compound after Naruto got home from sthe academy. On the way towards Sasuke's house, Naruto explained that he was really bored at the academy because he already knows everything that they have been talking about.

"I know, but you can't keep complaining. You need to pay attention in class any way because there may be something that you didn't know before." Kushina lectured her child as they walked on the front porch of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha's home. Kushina knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Mikito Uchiha opened the door.

"Ahhh Kushina and Naruto you're here!" Mikoto beamed as she motioned for the mother and son to come into her home. "Sasuke and Itachi are waiting for you outside Naruto, Itachi said something about going to do some target practice with you two today." She said to the little blonde.

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto beamed as he ran through the house and into the backyard as the two women chuckled at the blonde. The two women watched as he ran up to Itachi and hugged him and afterwards tackled Sasuke. The three talked for a minute before they left for the training ground.

"Let's go sit down Kushina, I need to tell you some things while Fugaku and the boys are gone." Mikoto said turning serious as the two women walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"Okay, is there something going on with Fugaku?" Kushina asked concerned.

"Well not really, but what I'm about to tell you is top secret…." Mikoto paused as she looked around, sensing for anyone that might be eavesdropping. Kushina understood what Mikoto was doing and formed a couple of hand-signs placing silencing seals all over the house. Mikoto nodded and continued. "You cannot tell anyone except for Lord Hiruzen, I fear that he is the only one who will be able to stop this now." Mikoto said.

Kushina nodded and said "I promise Mikoto, I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

Mikoto nodded nervously and said "The Uchiha are planning a Coup against the village and Fugaku is the leader of it. The Uchiha's anger has reached a boiling point and they could launch an attack within the next couple of days. I have been trying to convince the council to change their minds but they will not listen to me. What's even worse is that Shisui has "committed suicide" a couple of months ago and Itachi has been acting really strange ever since then." Mikoto said to the now shocked Uzumaki.

"I don't know what to say. However I wouldn't worry about Itachi though, he has a kind heart and is probably just under stress about being in the ANBU. I should probably go tell the Hokage about this now." Kushina said standing up. "Thank you for telling me Mikoto. I need you to take Naruto home when he gets back from training. Please keep him safe" Kushina said and Mikoto nodded. Kushina walked out of the door and left the Uchiha compound. Once she was out of sight of the compound she jumped on top of the nearest building and jumped from roof to roof of the buildings as fast as she could.

Kushina burst through the open window of the Hokage's office and landed in front of the Hokage scaring the Oldman to death. She quickly formed the hand-signs and placed the silencing seals around the room before the Hokage spoke up.

"Kushina, what are you doing bursting into my office like this!?" The Hokage yelled.

"Lord Hokage this is very important!" Kushina quickly told the Hokage what she had learned moments ago. While she was telling him everything the Hokage looked uneasy when he heard the part about the Coup could happen any day now.

"I didn't think that it was this bad, I thought I had more time." The Hokage said more to himself than Kushina. "Kushina I need you to be ready for whatever happens in the next couple of days. I'll prepare my personal ANBU for whatever is going to happen." He said to Kushina. Then he yelled out the codename Dog and an ANBU with a cloak covering his body and hair appeared out of the shadows. "Dog, I need you to alert the rest of the ANBU to keep close watch on the Uchiha, I will go and try to negotiate with the Uchiha tonight." The Third said.

The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

**Naruto Uzumaki POV- (Same Time as the conversation with the Third Hokage)**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were in the forest near the Uchiha compound. Itachi had already set up the targets and handed multiple kunai to the two young boys.

"Alright I want both of you to hit each of the targets, even the one in the blind spot. Try to get a couple of bull's-eye" Itachi said. Sasuke went first and managed to hit all of the targets, even the one in the blind spot and got 7 out of 10 bull's-eye. Sasuke landed with a proud smirk on his face. Naruto went after Sasuke and managed to get a bull's-eye in every single target. Both Itachi and Sasuke applauded Naruto and Sasuke ran up to congratulate him.

"Thank you. I finally managed to do it." Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. Itachi walked up and patted Naruto on the head before he reached for a scroll that he had in one of his pouches. Itachi unrolled the scroll and unsealed a tanto from it. The blade was pure white and the hilt was black with a bunch of green whirlpools on it.

Itachi smiled as he handed the tanto to Naruto whose eyes were wide open. When Naruto grabbed the blade he noticed that it was buzzing with huge amounts of chakra. "Naruto, I'm going to be going away on a very long mission soon and I wanted to give you this before I left. When I was on one of my missions I managed to take this off of a rouge ninja who I defeated in battle. This is known as the Wind Knight Blade and it is infused Wind Natured Chakra which will enhance your wind style attacks. This blade is only as strong as you are and you will need to train hard if you want to bring out its full potential." Itachi said with an almost sad smile.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he said "Thank you so much big brother!" before he ran up and tackled Itachi with a hug.

"Anytime Naruto." Itachi chuckled sadly and turned his attention towards his actual brother. "And for you Sasuke I'm going to teach you a new Fire Style Jutsu." Itachi said which caused Sasuke to cheer loudly. Naruto watched the two of them spent the rest of the evening practicing the new jutsu and eventually returned home.

Mikoto took Naruto home just like she promised and waved goodbye as he walked up the steps with his new tanto. He would have to ask the Oldman train him to use it later. There was a note on the table from his mother telling him that she would be gone during the night and might not be there in the morning to make Naruto breakfast. Naruto just shrugged as he went up to his room and placed his new tanto on his dresser before getting into bed and almost instantly falling asleep.

**Naruto Uzumaki POV-Two Days Later**

It had been two days since Naruto received his Wind Knight Blade from Itachi and he hasn't been able to start learning how to use it just yet. His mother was acting really weird yesterday and Sasuke wasn't at the academy either. On top of that the Oldman couldn't train Naruto yesterday for some reason. A lot of people were acting different yesterday. Naruto only hoped that today would be better.

When he woke up he found his breakfast on the table and saw his mother just sitting on the couch and staring out the window.

"Morning Mom, thank you for breakfast." Naruto said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"You're welcome sweetie." His mother said with a fake smile as she got up sat down with her son without looking at him.

"Hey mom, is everything okay? You and a bunch of the villagers have been acting weird lately. Plus Sasuke wasn't at school yesterday." Naruto asked his mother.

"I'm fine honey, but if Sasuke is at the academy today I wouldn't bother him." Kushina said before sadly looking away.

"But why, did something happen to him?" Naruto asked extremely confused.

Kushina wouldn't look at her son but said "Please just don't bother him. You better get going, or else you will be late." She said as she left the kitchen.

"Alright…bye Mom." Naruto said still confused.

_At the Academy_

Naruto was talking to Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka when Sasuke shuffled into the room with his head down at the floor and his hands in his pockets. Everyone else was looking at him confused as he sat at the desk which could only seat one in the farthest corner in the back of the class. He sat there with his hands on the desk and an angry look on his face. Naruto was about to go over to Sasuke when Iruka Sensei walked in and told all of them to sit down. Naruto would have to wait until they went outside to talk to Sasuke.

Iruka lectured the class till noon but Naruto wasn't paying any attention to the instructor. When Iruka dismissed the class outside for lunch he found Sasuke sitting with his head between his legs in a corner. Naruto went up to Sasuke, completely ignoring his mother's orders.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned for his friend.

Sasuke shook angrily before yelling at Naruto with tears in his eyes "Leave me alone you loser! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Naruto hurt and shocked took a step back before saying "Sasuke what happened all of a sudden?"

Sasuke leaned forward and punched Naruto hard in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Sasuke walked up to him and said to the near tears Naruto "We can't be friends anymore, unless you want me to kill you." Sasuke said before Iruka came over and sent Sasuke to detention. ss

Iruka took the now crying Naruto to the nurse to make sure his jaw was okay. The nurse said he would be fine but decided to send him home for the rest of the day. When Naruto got home he tearfully told his mother about what happened at the academy early that day.

"Come here Naruto." Kushina told her son as she pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair.

"Why did Sasuke do that to me? What happened to him? I thought we were friends!" Naruto sobbed while still being held by his mother.

Kushina took a shaky breathe and said "Something happened to him Naruto, that's why everyone has been acting so weird lately." Kushina said, close to tears herself.

"What happened then?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Kushina paused for a minute before finally telling Naruto the truth. "The Uchiha Clan was wiped out. All of them except for Sasuke and Itachi." Kushina said as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto was shocked to hear what had happened. He knew how much Sasuke loved his mother and wanted the respect of his father. His mom and Sasuke's were also best friends. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have been more sensitive to Sasuke. I should have been there for him." Naruto said.

Kushina made a big sigh before she moved Naruto off of her lap. "Naruto there is more to it."

Naruto looked up at his mother in shock, asking himself what more could have happened.

Kushina made one big sigh and said "Naruto, the person who killed the Uchiha Clan and became a rogue ninja was…." Kushina paused and looked away from Naruto before turning back to her son with pain clear in her face "…Itachi."

**A/N I finally finished this chapter! I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to finish it! Thank you so much for your positive reviews on the prologue! Just keep leaving me reviews and let me know what I can improve on.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, this was made purely for entertainment.**

**What if Minato had decided to seal the Yin half of Kurama into Kushina and save her life? How different would the story be? Would Naruto be stronger because he grew up with his mother's guidance? How much would be different? You will have to read to find out.**

**A/N I have decided not to give the Namikaze Clan a Kekkei Genkai. I have better plans for Naruto's powers and his development.**

**I think from this point I might start telling small bits of the story from different Characters however it will still mainly be Naruto and Kushina.**

**Chapter Two-Team Seven**

**Naruto POV-(5 years later)**

Naruto had overslept yet again. Yesterday was his graduation from the Academy and to celebrate his mother and the Oldman both gave him extra hard training sessions. During the entire ceremony his mother was really loud, especially when Naruto was named Rookie of the Year. It was kind of embarrassing for Naruto but he loved her too much to get angry about it.

Naruto hopped out of the bed with a ton of energy because he was going to be assigned to his Genin team today. He walked over to his dresser and noticed that there was a new pair of clothes on it. There was a note on top of them that said "I thought that you could use a new look now that you are an official shinobi. Hope you like them! –Mom" Naruto smiled as he crumbled the note and put his new clothes on.

His new look was a simple short-sleeved dark orange tee-shirt that had his clan's symbol on the back and the village's symbol was on the front. The symbols were both black which matched the shirt perfectly. He wore simple black pants and had a kunai holster on his right leg and ninja tool pouches on his belt. He wore his new forehead protector proudly on his head. Naruto added his own touch to his new look by putting on his special sealing wristbands which he had sealed multiple weapons, including his tanto just in case he needed it later.

He walked downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen washing the dishes. Kushina heard him coming down the stairs and yelled out "Look at you! You look great in your new clothes!"

"Hehe thanks Mom, I really like them." Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head before heading for the door. "Alright, I'm leaving for the Academy now! I'll see you at home tonight!"

"Okay honey. I have to go into the village to run some errands and probably will not be back by the time you get home. When I get back I'll take you to Ichiraku's so we can talk about your new team!" Kushina called out grinning at her son.

Naruto nodded excitedly and then walked outside. He waited till he was on the street before he performed a Leaf Shunshin because his mother hated cleaning up all of the leaves that it left in his place. Naruto appeared in his classroom for what would be the last time and in doing so scaring the snot out of Iruka Sensei as well as some of his other classmates that were walking into the room. Ever since Itachi had left the village, Iruka Sensei had become the brother like figure for the young blonde.

"Naruto you idiot! You scared me half to death! Now you are going to clean up this mess before we get started!" Iruka yelled in that weird angry face of his before calming down and laughing at the boy.

"Hehe sorry Iruka Sensei." Naruto smirked rubbing the back of his head before bending down to pick up the leaves and throwing them outside before the rest of the students showed up. Everyone went to their seats and waited for Iruka Sensei to get started.

"Okay now everyone listen up. First I want to congratulate you all on becoming Genin. Your journey will only get tougher from here. However, I believe that all of you will become splendid shinobi and kunoichi. Now I'm going to announce the teams that you all will be placed on." Iruka said, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

As Iruka went through the list of teams Naruto was waiting with anticipation to hear who he would be put on a team with. He didn't mind too much of having any of his classmates on his team; he was worried about working with Sasuke though. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Iruka announce the next team "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto heard a bunch of the girls in classroom groan in jealousy while Sakura squealed in delight. Sasuke just grunted and gripped his desk hard. Naruto just sat there thinking about how he would work with Sasuke because of everything that happened that day five years ago. The rest of the squads were announced and Iruka said that their Sensei's would come to pick them up in an hour.

Naruto walked up to Sakura who was following Sasuke outside of the room and said "Hey Sakura, do you want to go get some lunch together? It would give us a chance to get to know each other better." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and said to Naruto "Sure, why not." and then she turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke why don't you come with us?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and thought it over before saying "Sure, why not."

The newly formed Team Seven went out to lunch at a steak restaurant and talked about small things, although Sasuke didn't talk the entire time. He just looked off into the distance and ate his food silently. Naruto and Sakura talked about their mothers and things that they were into. Naruto had never really liked Sakura that much; however after talking to her he realized that she could become a good friend.

After they finished their meal, the three returned to the classroom and waited for their Sensei to arrive. Three hours later all of them were starting to get antsy because their Sensei had yet to arrive. Naruto was getting impatient and started to walk around the room trying to find something to do. About ten minutes later the door opened and Team Seven's Sensei walked inside. He was kind of tall and was wearing standard Jounin clothing. He had spikey white hair that stood up straight. He had a mask that covered most of his face and had his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof of the building." their Sensei said before disappearing in a Shunshin.

The three just looked at the spot that their Sensei was moments ago. "Well that was weird." Naruto spoke up before taking Sakura's hand and bringing her over to where Sasuke was. He placed both of their hands on his shoulder and Naruto formed a hand seal, teleporting the three of them to the roof with a Shunshin.

When they appeared on the roof their Sensei looked up from an orange book that he was reading and said "That was quick, I didn't expect one of you to know the Shunshin jutsu at this age." He said. Then he put his book away and told the three to sit in front of him. "Okay so why don't you guys tell me about yourselves. Start with your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Their Sensei said.

Naruto was the first to speak up and said "Why don't you go first Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Alright then my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Alright you on the right, you go first." Kakashi Sensei said motioning towards Naruto.

The Three just stared at Kakashi and each was thinking that the only thing that they learned about their Sensei was his name. Then Naruto spoke up and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, spending time with my mom and Oldman Hokage, and training. I hate disappointing my mom, bullies, people who put others down, traitors, and people who lie. My hobbies include training and meeting new people. My dream is to become a greater Hokage than my dad was and to love my future kids as much as he loved me one day." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sakura just looked at Naruto with a new amount of respect and Kakashi stared off into the distance thinking about his former Sensei.

"Alright then, that was nice. Next." Kakashi Sensei said smiling under his mask.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like….uhhhh…I mean the person I like is…" She said blushing, then paused and looked over at Sasuke who was staring off into the distance with his hands folded in front of his face. Sakura continued "Uhhh my hobby is uhhh…." She paused again still blushing. "My dream for the future is….." she said before squealing into her hands.

"And, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really hate anything." Sakura said smiling.

"Alright, last one." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. I don't have any hobbies. But what I do have is an ambition, not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain person." He said.

"Alright then, now that we know each other a little better I'll tell you what we are going to do starting tomorrow. Tomorrow we are going to do our first mission as a team. Meet me at training ground three with all of your ninja gear at 6'oclock sharp. Also….don't eat any breakfast." He said before disappearing in a Shunshin.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said before disappearing in his own Shunshin.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"…..and my Sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said filling his mother in on how his day was before filling his mouth with Ramen.

"Oh you got Kakashi! He was your dad's old student back in the day!" Kushina said excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool!" Naruto beamed before remembering the last thing that Kakashi had said to them. "Sensei asked us to bring all of our ninja tools with us when we meet him at training ground three in the morning." He told his mother.

"It sounds like he is going to give your team the bell test." Kushina said worried because of the reputation Kakashi had with the bell test.

"Huh? What's that?" Naruto asked clueless.

"This is the same test that your father gave to Kakashi and his team when they first got together. Kakashi is going to have two bells and you have to try and get them. He makes it seem like you are supposed to work against each other but the whole point of the exercise is to test your team work." She told her son.

"Oh I get it. So in order to pass I'm going to have to get Sasuke and Sakura to work with me as a team then, right?" He asked before finishing off his 5th bowl of Ramen.

Kushina nodded before finishing her 4th. "We better get back home; you are going to need your rest for tomorrow." She said smiling before paying for their food and returning home.

**The Next Morning-9'oclock**

"You're late!" Team Seven yelled at their Sensei who had just appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry a black cat walked across my path and I had to take the long way." He said before pulling out a clock. He placed it on one of the three wooden stumps and then he pulled out two silver bells. "You see these two bells? Your job is to take them from me. You have until Noon. Whoever doesn't have a bell by then will be tied to one of these post's while the others eat their lunch in front of you. We will try again until 3 and whoever doesn't have a bell by then will be sent back to the Academy. Understood?" He said receiving three nods in return. He tied the two bells around his waist and said to his students "If you want to get these bells from me you are going to have to come at me with the intent to kill. Now with that being said, you may begin."

Immediately the three jumped away and hid in the trees. Kakashi pulled out an orange book and started to read thinking "Well at least they are good at hiding."

Naruto created a shadow clone to distract Kakashi while the real Naruto went to look for Sasuke and Sakura.

**With Shadow Clone**

The clone jumped out of the trees with a kunai prepared. "Here I come Sensei!' He shouted causing Kakashi to look up from his book. The clone charged Kakashi and prepared to stab his sensei only to have his hand caught.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me on." He said. The clone smirked and flipped his body into position and tried to kick Kakashi in the head. Just as Kakashi was about to grab the clone's leg, it disappeared in a shunshin and reappeared right behind Kakashi. He charged with his kunai and stabbed Kakashi in the back. The clone started to get frightened until Kakashi was covered in smoke and turned out to be a log.

"**Substitution Jutsu**, I should've know." The clone said.

All of a sudden Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with an evil glint in his visible eye. "**Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death**" he formed a tiger seal before shooting his hands at the clone's backside. It was able to use a shunshin at the last second and kicked Kakashi in the head. Kakashi got up and put his book away. "Not bad, you are doing better than I thought you would." He said before the clone charged him with a kunai. Kakashi pulled out one of his own and countered its strike. Kakashi started to force his hand with the kunai forward but surprisingly the clone was able to push back. Kakashi quickly ducked downwards and tried to stab it in the chest, but the clone was able to block it. Kakashi kept on swinging at it, picking up the force with each swing, nowhere near his full strength but he was still able to block every strike.

The clone decided to freak Kakashi out a little bit and just before their kunai's were about to connect it filtered wind chakra into his kunai and broke Kakashi's in half. Kakashi was able to jump back at the last second to avoid being hit by the blade. However he was still cut by something on his arm. Kakashi looked closely and saw the chakra coming off of the blade.

"So you can use Wind Style techniques? Interesting." Kakashi said before running forward in a burst of speed almost too quick for the clone to follow however it was nowhere near his top speed.

It wasn't able to react and was kicked in the face hard enough to dispel the shadow clone jutsu.

Kakashi just stared in shock at where the clone had been. "That was just a clone? Very impressive." He said before going to look for his students.

**With the real Naruto**

Naruto and Sakura had just found Sasuke when his clone was dispelled. "Kakashi Sensei has just defeated my clone. Don't worry I only gave the clone 10% of my strength. With my clone I was able to get a small feel for what Sensei can do taijutsu wise. We can use this to make an opening so you two can get those bells." He said.

"Whatever loser, as long as I get one of those bells I don't care what you do. I'm not going back to the Academy." Sasuke said

"Look Sasuke I know we have our differences but us working together is the only way that any of us can get those bells. My mom said my dad was Kakashi's Sensei when he was our age. He gave him this exact same test. Everything that Sensei told us was to trick us. The real purpose of this test is to see what our teamwork is like. Have you ever heard of a two man team? No there has only been three man teams. We need to work together. And I have just the plan to do it." Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Okay then, let's hear it."

Naruto just smiled and pulled out a kunai "Okay. Sasuke, have you ever wanted to shoot a fireball at me?" He asked mischievously.

**With Kakashi-**

Kakashi heard a large explosion just before an enormous ball of fire seemingly appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. "So Sasuke must be able to use his Fire Style already, I have an interesting group this time." He thought before running towards where the fireball was.

Just as he was about to run into the forest where he saw the fireball at, the ground under him started to glow. All of a sudden there was a loud burst and chains started to wrap around Kakashi, binding his arms to his side. As he "struggled" against the chains Sakura jumped out of the woods and ran forward with a kunai in her right hand. Kakashi was easily able to break free from his chains and jump away just as Sakura slashed at the spot that he was just at.

"That was a good try Sakura, too bad it didn't work." Kakashi said. All of a sudden Sakura threw the kunai at Kakashi and he had to jump to the side to avoid it. Kakashi started to run towards Sakura when he heard a puff of smoke and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and latched onto Kakashi. Sakura jumped high into the air just as Naruto appeared out of the trees.

"Let's see you escape this Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said with a smirk. He pulled out a glowing red Kunai and formed a half tiger seal "**Uzumaki Clan Sealing Jutsu: Release**!" He shouted, getting ready to swing the kunai. "**Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu**!" he said fully swinging and letting go of the kunai, releasing a large and wind charged fireball at Kakashi. Naruto started forming hand seals and said "I'm not finished yet, **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" Combining it with the already wind charged fireball making it much more powerful. Kakashi moved as fast as he could, breaking free of Sasuke's hold and punching him in the face. Sasuke all of a sudden turned into Naruto which disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Kakashi did not have time to react to that as he jumped backwards, already forming the hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Wall**!" He shouted before releasing a humongous wave of water which collided with the fireball and exploded into a huge ball of steam. Kakashi did not have time to recover because both Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the steam with kunai in hand. Kakashi quickly pulled out two kunai and threw them at his students, hitting them in their arms with the kunai.

He heard Naruto shout out "**Wind Style: Wind Arrow**!" Just as Sasuke and Sakura turned into Naruto clones and turned into smoke. Kakashi jumped to the right at the last second and avoided the blast of wind. Two kunai arrived a second after the blast of wind in the exact spot that Kakashi had been. Kakashi didn't worry about it because they wouldn't hit him, that is until he heard a cutting sound and saw the two bells fall to the ground, the string that held them to his waist cut. Kakashi tried to grab them but noticed that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw a sealing formula all along his body. Naruto ran through the steam which finally started to disappear and launched a kick at Kakashi's head, distracting his from the burst of steam which sounded behind him. The kick launched Kakashi backwards, releasing him from his bindings and allowing him to land on the ground in an upright position. Kakashi looked up and saw that both Sasuke and Sakura had one of the bells in their hands.

"Way to go Naruto! It actually worked!" Sakura beamed in excitement.

"Hmm, not bad loser." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto just beamed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good job you guys, you did very good."

**With Naruto a couple of minutes later-**

Naruto's stomach grumbled as he watched Sasuke and Sakura eating their food. He couldn't help but be a little jealous because it was his plan that got them the bells.

He was extremely surprised when he saw Sasuke hold out his food to Naruto. "Here, if it wasn't for you then we would not have gotten those bells. Plus you will need the energy when we try the test again."

"Sasuke, isn't that against the rules. You heard what Kakashi Sensei said didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Do you see him around here? We will be fine." Sasuke said grumpily as he started feeding Naruto. Sakura thought it over for a minute and held out her food to Naruto as well.

Naruto started to tear up at their kindness, especially Sasuke's as he said "T…Thanks you guys!" He said before eating. All of a sudden Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with an extremely angry look on his face.

"YOU GUYS!" He shouted as the sky started to cloud up and it started thundering. "YOU ALL DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! YOU ALL…pass!" He said, the sky clearing up and Kakashi gave an eye smile.

Naruto and his team listened as Kakashi gave a very important speech about teamwork. Words that Naruto would never forget.

"We begin our missions tomorrow as Team Seven." Kakashi said giving an eye smile a thumbs up.

**And there is chapter two of A Mother's Guidance. There will be an eventual pairing with Naruto but I'm having trouble deciding who. Since this is an AU story there can be many options. NO YOAI OR YURI! I have a couple of ideas and would like to know what you guys think. Leave your suggestions or vote for the ones that I will write down here in the reviews or IM me. **

**I will Rank my ideas 1-3. 1 will be my favorite idea and 3 will be my least favorite yet still a possibility.**

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x a young Mei Terumi

Naruto x Sakura

**I'm a Naruhina fan, but these are ideas that have been suggested to me that I kinda like.**

**Anyway thank you for following this story. Let me know if there is anything that I need to work on!**


End file.
